Ideals
by AznInk
Summary: Naruto changes his views on his life a bit, and this leads to differenct reactions against other people. His friends are confused, and some of them aren't sure if this change is for better or worse. No official pairings yet. Rated T just for safety
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Author's Note- Yeah, for you people that's read my Ramen Bar story, I'm putting it on hiatus. I ran outta ideas. For those who wondered about my absence, I just decided that the fandom of Naruto is falling apart after VIZ or 4kids or w/e decided to butcher it up and whatnot. So I will state this! I am a veteran Naruto fan of the original translated theory, not bagging on you later comers or anything, but you guys should seriously get into the translated version and the subbed, not dubbed version of the anime and manga.

Story Note-Yeah, for those who are way ahead with the Sai thing and all the demon hunting and Asuma hitting can and all, I never really liked how it kinda goes down. Now Kishimoto is a great story teller, but I think that being able to write fanfiction is much easier for when the Naruto generation was much younger. So this story starts around after Naruto brings back Tsunade and the period where Sasuke leaves and all is a much longer point in between and all.

NOW ON WITH DA SEXAY STORY! Not really, it's kinda emo. Lol!

A young blond sat upon a dusty and old bed hunched up, hugging his legs with his back propped up against the wall. It was cold and dark inside the room.

It was quiet, very quiet.

The boy sniffled a bit, and hugged his legs tighter. The silence was killing him. But it's not like he could do anything about it.

Well, he could always talk to himself, but isn't talking to oneself always the first sign to insanity? Or was it loneliness?

He shook his head, causing the bed to move a bit, creaking noisily from the old springs. He smiled, and bounced a little using his bottom. The bed creaked more, cutting through the silence like a blade slicing through cloth.

The bed started to squeak and shudder horribly as the boy bounced up and down, destroying the silence. But the dust from the bed started rising, and soon enough, the boy was covered in a fine layer of grayness.

He stopped immediately, he didn't want to take a shower. Water was expensive, and hot water was even more expensive, and he didn't really have the luxury of spending his very much needed yet meager money on such nice things, as a hot shower, or a cold shower for that fact.

He sighed. He hated living in this village sometimes. The people were so rude to him. No, not just rude, inhumanly torturous. Every little glare and insult he took everyday was taken personally. He knew it wasn't his fault, it was the foxes, but it's just hard to ask a boy at his age to take none of that personally and just ignore it all.

He started shivering. It was so cold in here. So very cold.

"I should invest in a blanket," he thought, than chuckled. Which store would actually let him in much less than allow him to purchase a merchandise form them?!

He blinked. His eyes burned. He knew why. He hasn't slept from over five days. His eyes were bloodshot with small bags under them. He knew he should be worse off, but thanks to the Kyuubi, he was able to endure this torture.

"I should rest," He thought, "But I need to train myself."

He chuckled, train? This was just a bad excuse for his own self torture. He shivered horribly as he pulled up his bright orange sleeves to check his arms. Nope, no cut marks on him yet, he hasn't degraded himself to cutting himself.

Yet.

He wondered how long before he snaps, before the bonds that held this monster inside of him will break forth and ruin this village. Such a heavy burden to place upon him, with no help or guidance. Such a horrible experience to live through, for a person as young as he is to lose his innocence so quickly.

A child at his age should not have to learn what is good or bad in a trashcan, what is edible or not. Which routes are quickest to avoid an angry mob of civilians with the intent to hurt and kill. How to fight stray animals for food. How to defend oneself from an onslaught from not only civilians, but also highly trained ninjas. On what is the best way to preserve a rotten fruit that is half eaten and being able to thrive on it from more than one week. On how which houses dump out the best leftover food, which areas have places with warmth to bunker down when it snows, which person will beat him the least, which parts of the forest is better to hide in, which punch to take, on when to cry when being beat, on when to start begging so they'll think that you've had enough and leave you alone to self wallow in pity in your own blood and tears.

The boy's eyes flared red, not from his sleepiness, but from an ancient power. But it own flashed for a moment, and cooled down. He shook his head. These were getting more infrequent.

How easy would it be for him to cut loose and just decimate this village in less than an hour, to show who was boss, to show who was truly the force to be feared, to take revenge, to feast upon the blood of his wrong doers and laugh cruelly as he ate the flesh of his attacker's loved ones.

But no, he had to take this all in stride and suck it up like a man. And it hurt so much. Nobody should be allowed to take so much abuse. _Nobody._

His stomach grumbled suddenly. It must be getting close to morning. As right on cue, a small ray of light shot through his moth eaten curtains straight onto his heart. He looked down at the little ray of light, than suddenly more and more light shone through until it was to blinding to face it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, than shuffled off his bed and stood up, with his eyes still shut.

"Why do I take this all? Why don't I just end it right now, I can kill myself, not even the fox can regenerate a full decapitation of the head."

It would be easy, he could even go ask for a sword and commit the severing of his own head in front of the whole village. It would be a grand show, people would rejoice, laugh happily, and chatter over the incident. His last act would bring such joy to the world, the one act that would make people happy.

Why _does_ he take so much of this abuse?! Was he a masochist? Does he enjoy pain? Why doesn't he just run away and never come back, they won't come looking for him. Nobody would, nobody.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he rushed to the curtains and flung them apart with such ferocity. The full blast of the rising sun hit him, bathing him in warmth.

"Never!" he shouted out loud to nobody in particular, "I'll never give up! Giving up is for losers! I'm a man! I'll become the Hokage someday! You just watch! I have a reason to go forward! Nothing will ever stop me! NOTHING!"

He quieted down breathlessly. His chest rose up and down. His eyes were wide with a small amount of fear at this act of boldness, imagine the reactions of the villagers if they actually heard him?

He smiled slightly. Yes, this was the way to live, as a man, to truly take this all in. This will only build up in his experience, and when the choosing of the Hokage came, it will all come back to him and repay him to the fullest extent.

But what is to stop him from leaving now? He could train by himself, and become a legend. It's not necessary for him to live in the Leaf Village to attain the ranks of Hokage. Tsunade left the village for a long time, and than came back and was welcomed with open arms as the Godaime.

He turned around and glared at a small picture frame on his drawer. The picture frame was nothing special, it had a glaring crack down it from one end to the next, but the thing was the picture itself.

Team 7. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, and himself.

He smiled again. Yes, this was what was tying himself to this village. His true friends, his true family. His only family.

The boy smiled. Iruka-sensei, Hokage-sama, Kakshi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, the old man at the Ramen bar, the Ramen bar waitress, everyone else. He had friends that cared. He didn't have to deal with people that ignored him or were mean to him. As long as he had this group, who needs other people?

Uzumaki Naruto opened his door ready to face another day. Self-torture was not the way to live, he decided. He'll definitely get some sleep tomorrow night. Yes, from now on, anything that made him think so depressingly will be cast out of his life.

The blond genin ninja marched down the road to his meeting place with Team 7

"Yes," Uzumaki Naruto thought, "I don't have to deal with such harsh things. I can just ignore them, it's nothing as long as I have my friends."

With that, Naruto disappeared happily down to road to his destination.

End Notes- Yuppers, I know it's a piece of shit, but sue me, I've had this idea in my head for a bit, I'll continue it when I have time (which is like in 40000 YEARS!) Rawr. Yeah, but seriously, review this piece of shit with flames so I won't be forced to continue writing this, or you guys could write cool reviews…and I could continue writing this piece of shit…lol, your choice! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Hm… yes, a very interesting point there encysor, (is that how you spell your name? Sorry, I forgot how to, lol. But as to encysor's comment in his first review, he stated that how is my story original compared to the other 2000 stories that make Naruto seem all emo and stuff. Well, first of all, I'm actually taking tidbits of parts of other naruto fanfictions and such to add to this story, parts that I've read long before. One great example, (I don't remember the author) was an author's comment stating on how he disliked on whenever Hinata confessed her feelings to Naruto, Naruto would be cleaning out her mouth in less than a minute. He went with a whole process of actual emotions that aren't rushed. Same with when Sakura makes Naruto mad, and than later realizes she likes him in less than a second, and comes running after Naruto, in which Naruto is waiting with open arms. And how Naruto is always embarrassed when he asks somebody out, which is never the case because of his masked personality. The mask that is never allowed to break. There are several other pairings in fanfiction that are rushed to horribly to actually let the plot and the character develop their own emotions. Now I know I am being a horrible hypocrite as I have probably written in my own 3 fanfictions with bad character development and horrible unalining character personalities. But I will swear to keep them in character as much as to how I understand them, but with a maybe more different insight.

Lol, thanks for listening to my little commentary here, now on with Chapter 1, the beginning of the shit fanfiction!

Chapter 1

Naruto's new perspective

Uzumaki Naruto trotted lightly down to the bridge where his beloved Team Seven always awaited their extremely late sensei everyday. As it has become a daily ritual, it has also become a daily ritual for Naruto to start off his first comment of the day to Team Seven.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" cheered Naruto at the pink kunoichi.

Haruno Sakura, who was currently now attempting to woo Sasuke to her clutches, turned around irritated and repeated what has now been repeated for over so many months now.

"Quiet Naruto! Can't you see I'm doing something important right now?"

"Neh? But Sakura-chan? What are you doing that is so important?"

"What?" screeched Sakura, "I'm talking to Sasuke-kun! That's what so important!"

Uchiha Sasuke yawned as the two bickered quickly. He was perched currently upon the bridge's thick railing with his hand under his chin, awaiting the arrival of their perverted sensei.

"Ah!" gasped Sakura who quickly turned back to Sasuke, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to ignore you!"

A vein appeared gradually on Sasuke's forehead as Sakura started talking to him in a one-sided conversation.

"I really have to invest in a pair of earplugs," thought Sasuke depressedly, "It shouldn't be expensive, considering that I have a huge amount of money left…in…my…name….."

Suddenly with a sudden thought of his family's fortune under him, and reasons it, a dark wave of gloom radiated from him and he burrowed his head into his hands. Sakura didn't notice this sudden change and continued to talk more and more.

Naruto sat at the opposite railing across from Sasuke, watching Sakura-chan talk to him like. He noticed Sasuke-teme's sudden mood swing, but decided not to comment on it for now.

As time dragged on, and so did Sakura's talking, both Naruto and Sasuke began to get a bit irritated, Sasuke more than Naruto as he had to endure a hour more than Naruto did since he arrived later.

Sasuke glanced quickly up to check on Naruto. Naruto was staring at him with an expressionless face, but the emotions in his eyes showed Sasuke that he understood the pain he was going through right now. Sasuke put his head back into his hands again.

Naruto watched and listened for a bit more, taking every word Sakura said into stride. But as much as Naruto loved to hear Sakura's sweet voice and be near her, and as much as he despised Sasuke-teme, he understood fully on how Sasuke is feeling right now.

When one is depressed, its best to allow that individual to be left alone, to let that individual sink into his or her own little dark world of despair. If somebody was to come and try to cheer them up, it only made the world seem darker, and also made the depression harder.

Sakura-chan was not trying to cheer Sasuke-teme up observed Naruto. Therefore, she's not even a comfort to Sasuke at the moment, meaning that Sasuke's depression will only be harder to attain with Sakura there talking to him loudly.

Naruto understood all of this as he's experienced this many times before. When the villagers abused him, and left him in an alley or corner to sob his soul out, it felt good to be alone to face his despairs alone. The Hokage meant well when he came to comfort him and heal his wounds, but he lashed out at the Hokage, forcing the Hokage to come back another time until he was more calmer.

Naruto didn't want to do this, as he knew perfectly well that Sakura-chan will eventually get mad at him, but for the sake of a friend that despairs like him, he'll do it once every blue moon for his rival.

Naruto cleared his throat and said loudly, "Hey Sakura-chan! Guess what?"

Sakura spun sharply around to face Naruto and spat venomously at him with pure spite, "What Naruto?! I already told you to stop annoying me like that!"

Naruto was taken back for a moment, he's never heard Sakura snap at him with such ferocity before in his life knowing her.

Naruto's voice faltered for a moment, unable to respond for only a split, but out of the corner of his eye, behind Sakura, he saw Sasuke's head slowly rise up to look at Naruto gratefully with forlorn eyes.

Naruto understood the connection, he knew that Sasuke was thankful for his help. Nobody else that had a normal life could have understood those eyes. The message the two sent each other in a split millisecond can only be understood by the wounded and emotional.

Naruto sighed heavily, he had to do this for all the depressed people in the world.

"Well, I was wondering if you," Naruto was quickly cut off by Sakura.

"You know what Naruto? I don't really care at all what you know," said Sakura forcefully, "Don't you get it? You're just a thorn to everybody's side, not to this team, but everyone else! You spend all your time doing little stupid pranks and making jokes all the time! Can't you be quiet for once and actually work hard like Sasuke-kun here? Look at Sasuke-kun, he's handsome, talented, strong, and above all, _quiet_. Why can't be just be a normal ninja!?"

Naruto's face was emotionless as she said this. His mask was to thick to be penetrated by these words, as he has heard much worse before. But to hear it from such a close friend and ally, this tore at his heart. His face didn't twitch one bit as Sakura spat all of this out in one breath, not even blink or breathe. But his arm muscles quivered for a moment, and his heart skipped faster as he heard all of this. When Sakura finished up, he didn't say anything.

Naruto's eyes didn't become dark or gloomy, nor did they brighten up. His face was just stone. His eyes glanced at Sasuke for a moment. It was nice to see Sasuke shocked at Sakura, not the fact that it was nice to see Sasuke shocked, but nice to know that Sasuke understood the power of Sakura's words as of right now.

It was silent for a moment on the bridge, with Sakura glaring at Naruto with hateful eyes, with Sasuke staring at Sakura's back with shocked eyes, and Naruto sitting there, emotionless and not even moving.

After a spell of quietness, Sakura finally spoke ferociously.

"Well?! Why won't you answer me?!"

Naruto opened his mouth, and than closed it. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid his mask might tear. He didn't know what to say either. He couldn't understand why he couldn't say anything. He's heard countless villagers say this before, including Sakura say something like this before too. But this time, maybe the way she stood, or the way she said it, something made it hard for him to bounce back with the mask intact and respond to her.

Sasuke made a sudden movement that Naruto couldn't follow at the moment, but apparently he didn't get to finish it as Sakura stomped right over to Naruto's face.

"Naruto, just don't ever talk to me again out of this team again! I honestly hate listening to you blabber your mouth off all the time like a complete fool. I understand that you've had your fair share of accomplishments, but its nothing compared to Sasuke, so just stop all right?" Sakura said all of this with cold intent.

Naruto didn't respond to any of this except with a blank stare and emotionless face.

Sakura's face suddenly turned red with fury, and pushed him over the bridge.

"No!" shouted Sasuke as he rushed forward just in time to watch Naruto hit the water below the bridge.

Naruto didn't care as the small water current carried him gently down to the other side of the bridge and than had him caught in some weeds. He laid there with his back afloat to the water, and he stared at the sky wistfully.

Sasuke cursed at himself inwardly for his sudden outburst of emotion, as avengers had no need for emotions. His face recomposed itself to its old nature. Sasuke than made a motion to go down the bridge to help Naruto up.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's short shirt sleeve.

"Don't help that idiot Sasuke, you don't have to waste your time with him, he's just pulling you back."

Sasuke's back, which was facing Sakura at the moment, shuddered horribly for a moment. A dark aura grew off from Sasuke once again, and Sakura felt it this time.

Sasuke spun to face Sakura, and she took a step back from the dark glare that she received form Sasuke-kun.

"You!" hissed Sasuke, "You have NO right whatsoever to say those words, EVER!"

Sakura was silent.

Sasuke continued on with spite, "You of all people, YOU'RE the one holding all of us back, not just me, you hold this whole team back! We always have to save your useless hides, and even when we aren't, you do nothing to help the mission. All you ever do is constantly bitch about how Naruto's a failure and how heavenly I am."

Sasuke took a deep breath, and narrowed his eyes so much that even Orochimaru would be jealous, and hissed at Sakura with such hateful intent she almost cried, "I never want to hear you're whiny, goddamn, bitching voice again in this team, nor outside of it, AGAIN!"

With that, Sasuke forcefully tromped out off the bridge, not even stopping to help Naruto out of the water, and walked back towards the direction of his home.

Sakura stood there shocked at this sudden outburst from her beloved Sasuke-kun, what has she done wrong?

"_You know what you've done wrong"_, said a small voice inside Sakura's head, "_You know your faults as of right now."_

"Shut up," thought Sakura, "I didn't do anything wrong, I was just being honest!"

"_Of course, and look what happened, this isn't how you should act with your teammates and friends, look where you've pushed them."_

"None of this is my fault!" cried Sakura inwardly, "I've been having problems at home too! Why can't I let out my anger every once in while?!"

"_You let it out on the wrong people, and you yourself have no right to do so when others suffer much more than you do"_

_"_I know that Sasuke-kun is unhappy, that's why I'm always there for him!"

_"And what about Naruto? He need people there for him too, he's suffering much more than Sasuke is."_

"How?! Naruto's just an idiot, he doesn't know how Sasuke feels when he's sad. Losing a family is very different from not having a family at all from the beginning!"

"_Hmph, you're to narrow-minded to see the truth at all. You're not smart at all, just a stupid girl with a stupid crush, to blind to see the truth in front of you. You've never wondered once about the way Naruto is treated, how horrible, I don't even see why I am talking to you, or myself for that matter…"_

With that, Sakura's head was silent. All she could hear was the small chirping of birds. She stood there spellbound for a moment, going over the small conversation she just went through with herself.

"….Ano…."

Meanwhile, Naruto was still in the river's weed spot, and looking straight up into the cloudless blue sky.

Naruto remember something that he had thought of not long ago in the morning.

He was to ignore all the things and people that were hurtful to him, to improve his own life.

"That's right," thought Naruto, "I should really ignore those things, and one of those things is Sakura…."

Naruto smiled at himself, this was nice, he was already leaving out the chan instinctively. He pulled himself out of the reeds and shook himself a bit, allowing glittering drops of water to fly off his fluffy, gold hair. His clothing were still soaked, but they would dry sooner or later under this sunny weather.

Naruto climbed up the small slope, but passed the bridge, opting to skip out on practice today and went towards the heart of town, leaving a small wet trail as he trodded down the dirt path.

After another half hour, Hatake Kakashi finally arrived at the meeting point of Team Seven.

"Ohiyo all!"said Kakashi cheerfully, "I was late today because of this beaver that was using illegal drugs and I had too chatise him about it and…." Kakashi trailed off as he soon realized that only one of the three people under his command were at the bridge.

"Where is everybody?"

He didn't get an answer, but instead received a sniff. Kakashi saw Sakura propped up against the side of the bridge with her head in her knees, sobbing away.

Kakashi narrowed his one open eye, and shrugged. He could sense that something went wrong with his team while he was late with his own things to do. He should honestly do something, but teenagers these days with their emotions and all, its better if they were left off alone to deal with it by themselves or sort it out with one another.

Kakashi poofed away with a one handed jutsu.

Leaving a very sad and distraught pink kunoichi alone by herself.

Author's Note- Yeah yeah, I know, a piece of shit, so sue meh, flame meh, I need the warmth of winter anywayz…lol. I know I made Sakura seem like the villain this chapter, but she'll get better next time, lol.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes-Oh man, this one's pretty emo too, I feel emo now…boo hoo.

Chapter 2

Naruto trodded forlornly down the path he took after he left the bridge. He didn't understand why he was so sad as of right now. Didn't he just tell himself that ignoring all the people that were horrible to him was a good thing for his own life? So why did it hurt so much to do this act as of right now?

"It's because I'm not used to it," thought Naruto outloud.

No, this won't do, if he was to follow this new law in his life, he had to enforce it with iron stability, so it will not shatter and allow him to be hurt anymore, physically or mentally.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, and contemplated back on his life. He saw how much he's changed throughout the year. His maturation, his changes, his strengths, and his weaknesses, have all been altered. So has his personality.

Naruto could feel the way he had to think now. He saw the transformation of not only his inner character, but also the outer one.

The blond demon container plopped down onto the dirt ground in the middle of the path and started thinking back to through his life.

Naruto reminisced to when he was just a mere age of five, the first time he remembered taking a beating from the villagers. Not just a beating, his first beating ever that he could remember that hurt him not only physically but emotionally, not because of their physical contact, but of their heavy blows of their mouths, their comments on him.

He remembered exactly how he felt after that. First came terror, sadness, and hopelessness. This continued when he was left in the middle of the street, bruised in numerous spots, cuts every where, especially on the face, and blood pooling up where he was laid out upon. He remembered clearly feelings horribly sad for himself, thinking the dark and hopeless thoughts of his life, how he was such a failure, a monster, an abomination, and never knowing why.

That was when people on the streets started laughing at his poor state. He remembered clearly on feeling pain in his heart. A strange feeling had entered his back at the time when they started laughing, even started throwing trash and stones at his form. Naruto than remembered how its hurt so much to realize that nobody was coming to help him, to stop the onslaught of laughter and jeers and abuse. That nobody was ever coming to help him, to be their for him, to care for him.

It hurt so much to realize that at that time. It made getting up so hard at that time. A child at the tender age of five, laying in the middle of a street, people surrounding him laughing, cursing, and throwing things at him, and than to suddenly feel the impact of loneliness, to fully understand where he himself stood in this whole village, the whole world. There was nobody in the whole wide world to accept, to help, to care, to love him. Nobody that was alike him, nobody that understood the pain that he had to endure as of right than.

Naruto remembered how the abuse from the crowd of people lasted until it was well into the night. People stopped and started ignoring him, and walking past him. No one that passed stopped even to help him, or even give a thought. Not one glance was thrown at him, not one pitiful glance. That was when he felt the horrible feeling that crawled up his back, that horrible feeling that hit his neck, and made the hair raise straight up from it. The feeling of that he had nothing more to live for, the will of life has left him all of a sudden.

At that moment in his young life, Naruto considered his first thought of suicide. Would that make the pain go away? Killing yourself at this point? It would be better not to know how they would abuse your corpse anyways. He wouldn't even know or feel it. He'll just watch peacefully from Hell, as everybody told him that was where he was to end up.

Naruto in his mind saw the younger self of him stand up weakly. He saw how he had to straighten himself up despite all the bruises and cuts and scars and injuries. He didn't cry from these pains. It was to small and little compared to the pain in his heart as of then. He didn't cry for a long time. He just stood there, in the middle of all the crowds of people passing by him, not even giving him one thought.

The thoughts of suicide overcame him again at that point, and he burst out in tears, knowing that nobody would care if he died, and there would be nobody to tend to his body, to bury it. They would probably deface it, and horribly mutilate it while laughing cruelly.

"That's what I'll do," thought the young and weeping Naruto, "I'll commit suicide."

With that, Naruto started running down the street. He didn't run into anybody, people moved out of his way quickly. He cried streams of salty tears as he ran. He kept on running, with the exact location in his mind. He knew where he wanted to die, to end it all.

The Hokage Monument. He wanted to jump off, so his corpse won't be mutilated anymore by the villages, only by himself. Naruto was huffing, his face red not only from crying, but from running nonstop up the slope to reach the top of the monuments. He stopped, only twenty feet away. Twenty feet away from the railing and to jump off of it.

"What's stopping me right now?" thought the young Naruto, "It's so easy, just jump right now, it's not worth taking all of this anymore, I can do it, it'll feel good once its all over and ends. I don't have to take this anymore."

But of course, he never jumped. The present day Naruto thought that over. He wondered what would have become of this village if he had really jumped that day. If he had truly decided to jump off that rail and end his life at that moment. Would anybody remember him? The Hokage? Iruka-sensei? The Ramen Bar owner? Any of them? Or would they look upon his death as a mere passing in history and just ignore it. What would have become of Team Seven and Haku and Gaara and everybody else? How would it have affected it?

Naruto shook his head gently and smiled as another memory crept into his mind, disallowing him to leave his questions unanswered.

This time Naruto remembered the time when he was seven. On how when it was his birthday, when he sat alone in his home, while the whole village was celebrating the day that the Yodaime defeated the demon kyuubi, on how he was thinking to himself.

He remembered thinking on how why nobody ever cared enough to celebrate his birthday with him. He remembered a turning point at that point in his life. He thought to himself at that moment.

"I'm always hungry, I'm always cold, I'm always hurt," thought the younger Naruto, "And nobody in the world ever cared enough to do anything drastic to change it, not even the old man Hokage. All my life, nobody ever cared."

At that point, he looked up at a mirror in front of him and looked into it, studying his own features.

The features where nothing like Naruto's present day face. What he saw than was a hardened shell, with a glare that would make any trained ninja falter in his footsteps. A glare that shouted out to the world that he didn't give a fuck, and that they shouldn't give a fuck about him either. A glare that showed enough pain and anger to feed the armies of Hell for a lifetime. The glare of Uzumaki Naruto.

Than there was the scowl. Despite his young age, he already had a scowl that would make old men scamper away from him. A scowl that hid his pain and darkness, a scowl that showed his anger, his want for revenge, a want for peace. This was the scowl of Uzumaki Naruto.

These two combined has been on the seven year old Naruto's face for over three years. It never did help to stop the beatings or insults, but it made him feel better to know that he had a face to face the world with. But it didn't help.

The turning point came. Over the course of three days after his birthday, the younger Naruto meditated by himself in solitude, not even getting up to excrete his waste, or eat, or do anything else that was necessary for life. He sat there, holding everything in one single breath, rethinking his attitude.

And that was when it clicked on the third day.

Present day Naruto frowned, this was the attitude that has held true to him over the rest of his life up until now. He wasn't about to change it either. It held to much to him, and the mask that he wore all the time so much that it became harder to take it off each time was getting much better. He liked it how he had a personality that contrasted his true interior.

But it was time to tweak this personality.

Before, he had always accepted the fact that he was alone, and than to he had to grab the attentions of others so he wouldn't be alone. Now he, he would ignore all those that mistreated him, and only concentrate on the ones that actually noticed him for who he is and what he is, not for what was inside him trapped.

Naruto stood up from the ground, his previously wet clothing all dry now. He patted off the dirt from his bottom, and walked to the Ramen Bar slowly, still thinking over what he just promised himself to hold.

Never look back at this, never, hold it true to yourself. From now on, only pay attention to what is good to your life, not to what is bad. Ignore all the others, for you don't deserve their attention anymore. Only the ones that wish for yours will receive it.

A glint shone out of Naruto's eyes as he reached the Ramen Bar. His new promise was now set in stone.

Note-Yay! Finally I finished, short I know, but I'm a shitty writer, so sue meh like usuall. But please review with your wonderful flames! Yay!


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Blargh, I'm running outta steam, and this fics running outta viewers, its slowly declining! NOOOOOOOOOOOO lol cause it's a very sexy yet shitty fic. I shall now dub this fic as the official shitty fic. It has everything a shitty fic should have. The angsting Naruto, the gay Sasuke, the bitchy Sakura….and other stuff…RAWR!

Chapter 3

Sakura sat forlornly at the bridge, thinking everything over. Thinking of how she has treated Naruto, of how she's been so ignorant of the fact that Naruto has always been there for her, no matter how hurt, rejected, or angry she's been.

Every time Sasuke rejected her, Naruto was always there with that big, goofy smile to cheer her up, to ask her out, to go eat at the Ramen Bar. Whenever she was hurt in combat, true or practice, Naruto was always the first to be at her side, tending to her wounds, asking if she was alright. Whenever she was angry at him…..

Sakura felt betrayed for a moment. It was a strange feeling. She didn't know why she felt betrayed. She shouldn't even feel that way at the moment. But she felt as though she's breaking some form of tradition, as though thinking about Naruto's feelings and welfare was something foreign and unwelcome in her life.

She shook her head ferociously. What was wrong with her? Naruto was her teammate! Didn't he deserve the respect that he gave her, the attention, the love, the care? Of course he did, but she always wasted all of that on her precious Sasuke-kun.

She suddenly lost all feeling of betrayal and gained an new emotion, a feeling of guiltiness. She remembered how so many times she would yell, scream, bitch, abuse, hurt, and many other various things to Naruto all the time. He was like a stress ball to her, whether he was the cause of the stress or not, he was usually the first target she went after. Maybe it was because he never retaliated, and always responded with that big smile and that innocent question of what he has done.

Sakura started crying a little again. She felt extremely low, and her stomach felt strange, as though it was being twisted horribly. She felt so bad once she started thinking of how Naruto has been treated by her. All the things he has done for her, have all been thrown away fruitlessly.

A flashback hit Sakura.

She remembered Valentines Day. She remember feeling extremely enthusiastic and also very preppy. She felt confident on that day, because she readied the most elaborate and expensive Valentines present for her Sasuke-kun. By the time she reached the bridge where Team Seven usually met, she found Sasuke piled up to the ankle with Valentine novelties such as flowers and chocolates, but none matched her size and color.

She felt so glad as she handed her present to Sasuke, but all he did was just swat it aside. Sakura didn't feel any anger or disappointment at this, for this was Sasuke's usual attitude. So at that moment, she started chatting with Sasuke, hinting on maybe a romantic date later on in the day would be in order of the two of them, on how she had a whole evening planned out.

All the while, Naruto had reached the bridge with two boxes behind his hand. Sakura at the moment didn't remember seeing him, as she was busily preoccupied with Sasuke, but she remembered being tapped on the shoulder gently by Naruto. When she turned around, she found a blushing, but grinning blonde holding out two boxes, one in the shape of a heart, the other, a smaller but still heart shaped box.

Sakura remembered taking the presents with a scowl, as she was interrupted, losing valuable Sasuke time. She opened the larger box to find a various assortment of candy, but all very little sugar. The first thing that happened was Sasuke reaching over and grabbing one and popping it into his mouth.

He mentioned something about how he didn't like sugary sweets, the less sugar the better.

At this moment, present day Sakura bent her head low with shame, for her next action back than was so horrible. She than hastily scribbled out Naruto's name and inserted her own, handing it to Sasuke, in which he devoured the whole box, declaring it was delicious.

Sakura at that one moment felt fuzzy with warmth, but right now felt such shame and sorrow that she wanted to just die.

Naruto stood by the side watching, not saying one word. Sakura couldn't quite remember Naruto's expression at the moment, but she was sure it was hurtful and sad.

That was when Naruto mentioned the other box that he had given to her. Sakura than gently opened the box to find a beautiful gold necklace with a small heart at the end of it, inscribed with her name.

She than unclasped the small gold heart to find a picture of her and Naruto. At that moment, she felt anger, and threw the gold chain down into the river angrily, declaring how her heart and soul only belonged to Sasuke-kun, nobody else. The expression on Naruto's face at the time was the saddest thing ever, but only for a split second, as it bounced back with rubbery determination and chuckled weakly. The rest of the day was a blur, but Sakura remembered that Naruto didn't talk much. The day after that was just normal, and she put the necklace out of her mind.

Sakura cursed herself for her stupid actions. How could she be so cruel? Has she always been so cruel to Naruto before? How could anyone be so coldhearted and narrow minded? Dear Kami, she was such a low down ingrate she felt like she could just crawl into the ground and die.

How much could that gold necklace have cost? It felt heavy, and it was real gold. It must've cost Naruto a hefty fortune! And she also knew that Naruto was generally poor, always borrowing money for ramen. How long did it take Naruto to save up to buy that extremely expensive necklace! It must've taken a life time's saving!

Sakura felt so horrible at the moment, her stomach was churning, her back felt jittery, her face was sweating along with her hands. She was no longer crying, just sitting there in self remorse.

But something whispered into her mind, a horrible little thought.

_But Sasuke's always ignoring you too while you've been there for him. What's to say that Naruto deserves your attention if you've never gotten attention from Sasuke himself? You're not a hippocrite if your on the same receiving end._

That was very true, but Sasuke's never needed help before, he's never harshly rejected his presents, he's always just said no to her in the same stone cold fashion until just recently.

Sakura suddenly shivered. She felt cold. She struggled to get up, was it to late to make amends with Naruto?

Should she go find him right now? No, today, with all the wild explosion of events that has just happened, would probably not be the best time.

Sakura's mind calculated for a moment. Tomorrow would be a much better time. Naruto would probably come as usual, greeting her as usual, as though nothing has ever happened. Than all she has to do is apologize! No harm done right?

"_Wrong,"_ growled a voice in her head, "_You've done to much wrongs to make it up with such a simple apology. You owe him so much, you owe him your life, quite literally. He's done so much for you, you might've well just devote the rest of your life to him."_

Sakura shook her head, but she knew it was true. How should she apologize tomorrow? A simple sorry would never cut it, even though Naruto would probably just accept it giddily and happily, but her conscience told her better.

_"Heh, the only thing that you can do to make it up to Naruto in the smallest amount would probably to lick his sandals you pathetic worm."_

Sakura winced and her brow furrowed. It was a horrible idea, but it would probably just be a small start of her apology.

She sighed. She knew her eyes were red from crying previously. She rubbed her temples harshly and walked home, thinking of a good way to make it up to Naruto for over sixteen years of horrible abuse.

Meanwhile at the Ramen Bar, Naruto has finished over five bowls of ramen. He felt full for a moment.

In his mind the whole time he was dining though, he was making a note of who to now ignore and who to be put on his good list.

Not that many people where on his good list, only a few, he's decided to add the people that has at least acknowledged him to some extent, which included Orochimaru and Sasuke. He chuckled softly, basically the whole village was on his ignore list.

Naruto sighed softly, he wondered how long he could hold on to this vow. But than again, he's been holding onto his mask for his whole life, so this shouldn't be that hard to maintain.

Naruto reached into his pockets to find his wallet. He suddenly grimaced as he realized that his wallet was empty. He could already feel a cold glare coming from the owner of the Ramen Bar.

"So Naruto, no money again?" said the owner, a vein popping over his forehead.

"Eh heh heh," chuckled Naruto weakly, he honestly didn't want to wash dishes today.

The owner was already reaching for a pair of yellow gloves when a meek voice came up behind Naruto.

"I-I'll pay f-for i-it,"

Naruto almost didn't hear the voice. He turned around to find Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of her clan, standing right behind him. She was blushing ferociously, her entire face as red as a tomato, with the exception of her pupil less eyes. She was dressed in her usual garb, her baggy clothing. Her feet was pointed towards each other, her left one digging into the dirt ground. Hinata held up her purse with the Hyuuga crest on it shyly with both hands, hiding half her face behind it.

"Neh?!" said Naruto loudly, "Really? Are you really willing to do that for me?"

Hinata didn't answer for a moment, looking dazed. Than she suddenly nodded quickly. She reached into her purse quickly and pulled out a large amount of cash.

Naruto's eye's widened. The last time he's seen so much cash as that was when he bought Sakura that gold necklace!

Naruto's mentally slapped himself, he was to no longer think of Sakura anymore.

Hinata meekly asked the owner how much Naruto's food cost, with constant stuttering.

Naruto watched a bit sadly as Hinata counted out the exact payment from her fat wad of bills to pay the owner. He felt glad that Hinata was nice enough to pay for his meal, but it just reminded him of how poor of a condition he was in himself.

After Hinata paid the owner, she made a strange movement to leave, but than stopped and turned a bit towards Naruto, than back again to leave, as though she didn't know where to go.

Naruto suddenly snapped out of his depressed thinking on his money problem and jumped out of his seat. He rushed towards Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" said Naruto as he trotted next to Hinata, "Thanks for paying! I didn't know what I could've done with you!"

Hinata froze for a moment. She burrowed her face into her jacket a bit, and muttered a shuddering thank you.

Naruto smiled a toothy grin at Hinata. Hinata's face turned beet red. She honestly couldn't believe that Naruto was standing and talking to her!

"Hey Hinata-chan," asked Naruto curiously, "I don't mean to be rude, but why'd you pay for me? We don't even know each other that well!"

"U-uh, w-well, it, I-I mean, s-since were i-in the s-same c-class as bef-fore," choked out Hinata almost inaudibly.

Naruto suddenly snapped his finger, "Oh yeah huh! I almost forgot about that! Ha, wow, I almost forgot you were in my class our graduating year!"

Naruto chuckled gaily, "I remember you also brought me lunch sometimes at school!"

"Y-yes, I d-did," smiled Hinata. In her mind, everything was going haywire, for Naruto remembered her actions from the Academy! She felt as though she could die happy, but no, she had to push it today. She was already this far, couldn't she just go farther before fainting?

Hinata took a deep breath in a fruitless attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Naruto kept on going about how nice Hinata was to him back than.

Naruto suddenly stopped halfway and looked at Hinata straight in the eye.

"Hey Hinata, I have a quick question, how come you were always so nice to me when the other kids weren't? Did you owe me something back than?"

Hinata shook her head furiously, "N-no N-n-n-aru-uto-k-k-k-kun, i-i-t was j-just th-at your we-ere my c-class m-mate, a-and shouldn't c-cla"

Hinata was cut off by Naruto with a knowing tone, "Oooh, since were classmates and we should all be friends and stuff huh?"

Hinata nodded gently, she honestly wanted to be more than just friends with Naruto, not just wanted, yearned, _lusted_ to be just more than friends with Naruto. But she knew she couldn't rush herself, this was honestly a HUGE step for her. She had to go slowly with her actions, or else she'll just come off as pushy to Naruto, or even worse, dark, weird, and timid, as put in his own words before.

Naruto stood there for a moment thinking something over. He than got a small devilish idea, a bad idea worthy of Naruto. He felt bad for doing this, but it can't be that bad for somebody as rich as Hinata.

"Hey Hinata," drawled Naruto with a impish grin, "You wanna have Ramen with me from now on? I mean, it would be nice to have some company? And ramen's really cheap…to you at least…"

Naruto said all of this slowly, with all the right pauses and tone. But he needn't waste his breath doing all of this, for Hinata's heart was already taken at "wanna".

"O-of –c-c-cou-rse!" Hinata managed to blurt out.

"That's great!" cheered Naruto, "Well, I'll see you here tomorrow than at the same time?"

Hinata nodded, unable to pull out a sound.

Naruto smiled and than ran off towards the direction of his house.

Hinata stood there. Her mind was going crazy as of right now. She honestly didn't care that Naruto was using her as a money source for ramen, or food for that matter. She would have honestly bought him a lobster dinner everyday if it meant that she got to spend time with him. She suddenly collapsed onto the group onto her knees. She felt suddenly very faint. She over exerted herself. She didn't expect such a huge leap of what she was to Naruto before and now.

Hinata was blushing so red that a rose would have been ashamed. Hinata was honestly glad to feed Naruto. She knew that Naruto was going through hard times as of right now, and she was glad to help him anyway possible. Maybe after a few weeks of feeding Naruto, maybe she could muster up the courage to maybe ask him out on a real date…

Hinata smiled as she once remembered what Kurunei once told her.

"Feed a man, and he's yours on a leash!"

Hinata didn't want Naruto on a leash, but it would cute to see….

Hinata blushed even redder as naughty and dirty thoughts entered her mind. She quickly stood up to run back to her home and room. She really had to get rid of all her romance novels and some of the more raunchy ones, or else she didn't know _HOW_ she was to survive for the next few days without having nosebleeds and constant naught ideas.

Author's Note- wow, this actually is a huge turning point in the story I think. I should've put more emphasis on Hinata's thoughts, but I guess I'm just lazy and a shitty writer. Lol, well, please flame me well! Just so I can write more shitty fics! Yay!


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note- wow, now that I reread chapter 3, I realized its missing a few much need parts, like very needed, but I'm to lazy to redo it until later, so I'll just do this chapter for now…blargh

Chapter 4

The next morning, at the meeting spot of Team Seven, two silhouettes were sitting quietly waiting for their third and final teammate, along with their extremely tardy sensei.

Sasuke was perched upon his usual spot where he was in deep contemplation. He was quiet as usual.

Sakura for once was actually quiet, as she felt it wasn't quite right to go talk to Sasuke after yesterday's events for some reason. Besides, she needed to concentrate on the truly important thing of today.

To two of them sat their quietly for another minute. Sakura couldn't take this silence anymore, she wanted to break it at least.

"Sasuke-kun," muttered Sakura quietly, "I'm really sorry about yesterday."

Sasuke broke out of his thoughts and turned to look at her. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, than finally said coldly, "No your not, shut up."

Sakura felt a sting to her heart as she was slapped verbally by Sasuke. Sasuke shifted and turned his back to her. Her heart deflated. This was really a bad morning.

Suddenly the two of them heard shuffling of feet. Sakura quickly stood up and patted off the dust from her pink dress. She readied herself. She swallowed, she honestly didn't want to do this, the embarrassment was enormous, but she knew what was the right thing.

Naruto's blond hair appeared over the bend of the bridge, and his face, than body came into full view. He was sauntering towards them in a slow fashion, with his hands in his pockets, not seemingly very eager.

Sakura already knew the reason for Naruto's emotions today, it was very obvious. Sakura swallowed again and quickly ran towards Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto!" cheered Sakura happily as she raised her hand waving., but in her heart, she could already feel a horrible guilt swirling in her stomach.

Naruto's pupils looked at Sakura for a split second, only for a split second, and than quickly averted his eyes from her. Sakura paused for moment. Naruto kept on walking towards her.

Sakura sweated, Naruto wasn't responding, was this a good sign? Definitely not. He was getting closer, and Sakura squirmed internally as she forced to keep a plastered smile on her face.

Naruto finally reached her…and passed her, not even glancing or pausing at her. Sakura suddenly felt an aura of coldness emanating from Naruto. She shivered, and the guilt in her stomach intensified. She froze, unable to move one finger.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and Naruto. This was new, he had no idea that Naruto was capable of such coldness to people. He smirked a bit, this might be interesting, but Naruto might only be targeting Sakura, so this doesn't provide him with new insulting material.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke smoothly and smiled a foxy grin, "Morning Sasuke-teme!"

Sakura flinched for a moment, and almost blurted out "Shut up!" She managed to catch herself halfway.

It was still for a moment. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who's eyes were in pure terror, staring at Naruto's back. Naruto didn't turn around to face Sakura whatsoever. He made no motion towards her.

Sakura stared at his back, hoping for a sign, something, anything at all from him. Naruto coughed at Sasuke, "Well? Aren't you going to say hi to your own teammate?"

"Hrn," grunted Sasuke as he shuffled a bit to face away from Sakura.

Sakura felt horrible for a moment. Her plans didn't go as well as she wanted to.

She called out to Naruto half heartedly, "Good morning Naruto!"

Naruto completely ignore her. He climbed on the railing of the bridge, facing Sasuke.

"So when do you think Kakashi's coming?"

"Hrn," grunted Sasuke again.

"Gees man, just trying to make small talk."

Sakura quickly said out to Naruto, "Uh, I think he's coming maybe in another hour, like he usually does!"

Naruto tilted his head at Sasuke, "Gees, your so rude sometimes Sasuke, you should at least make some effort to answer me, where's your usual stupid comments?"

Sakura took a pitiful step backwards. Naruto was completely ignoring her, acting as if she wasn't there. She knew that Naruto had all the right in the world to do so, but she really had hoped that Naruto would at least respond to her, at least look at her somewhat.

"Feh, wasting my breath on you is like trying cut water dobe," responded Sasuke.

"Neh?! You're so mean Sasuke-teme! You're just a waste of air!"

"Go jump off the bridge dobe."

Naruto stopped for a moment. Sasuke froze, realizing what he just said. What happened yesterday…

Sasuke looked slowly up at Naruto, in which Naruto was looking back at him. Sasuke's eyes made a small movement. Naruto's didn't move.

Silence passed between the two of them. Sakura didn't see what was happening right now.

"Meh, why don't you? You need a bath!" responded Naruto suddenly with a grin.

Sasuke sighed mentally and pulled his head back down. He was forgiven. Sasuke turned away from Naruto, "Go away dobe, I don't want to talk today."

"It's cause your to stupid to think of a better comeback!"

"No, it's because your just to stupid to talk too."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and plopped down to sit on the railing, his back turned away from Sasuke.

Sakura stared at the two of them, very unclear on what has just occurred. Naruto just engaged with Sasuke as he usually does, pulling off their daily verbal spar. But Naruto had completely bypassed the phase of where he happily greeted her and asked her out.

Sakura bit her left thumb. This was a new and sudden development. He was ignoring her completely, acting as if she didn't exist. How was she supposed to apologize now?

An hour passed by, and Kakashi finally arrived at the scene.

"Yo guys," said Kakashi coolly.

"You're late!" screamed Sakura.

Kakashi paused for a moment, and looked at Naruto, as so did Sakura.

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, "What's your excuse this time?"

"Well," began Kakashi as he stroked his chin, "I was coming here, when I saw this bountiful plantation of corn, and I just had to take a few since they looked so tasty and…"

"Liar!" screamed Sakura.

"Meh," shrugged Kakashi.

"What's our training for today Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well, since we don't have a mission today, I was planning on training."

Naruto than suddenly snapped up to attention and pointed at Sasuke, "Come on Sasuke! Let's fight!"

Sasuke was about to respond when Kakashi cut him off, "Acutally Naruto, I was planning on teaching Sasuke a new technique, so why don't you go train with Sakura for today?"

"Wah?! Kakashi-sensei, that's so unfair! How come your just teaching Sasuke all the cool jutsus now! I wanna learn something cool too!" complained Naruto.

"Well, you have a sennin to teach you, so you should be all right."

"But he's a mega-perv! He's useless!"

"Meh, receivers can't be picky!" With that, Kakashi snapped his finger and jumped off the bridge into the forest towards the mountains. Sasuke stood up and followed suit.

"You suck Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto as he shook his fist menacingly at the two of the leaving people.

Sakura was glad about this though, she now had some alone time to fix things.

Naruto stood their quietly for a moment. Sakura made her first move.

"H-Hey Naruto," started Sakura, "Where do you wanna go train?"

Naruto didn't respond, and instead walked off the bridge and into the forest at a quick pace.

Sakura quickly followed after him, "H-hey! Naruto, wait up!"

Naruto kept on walking deeper and deeper into the forest, with Sakura lagging behind him trying to catch up with his quick pace.

Naruto finally reached a small clearing in the forest with a small pond. He stood their for a moment, thinking about what to do first.

Sakura tumbled from a bush to find Naruto standing still, not moving whatsoever, facing the pond.

"N-Naruto?" asked Sakura breathlessly.

Naruto didn't turn to face her, and instead, took out a kunai and threw it at a tree on the other side of the pond. It lodged itself into the trunk, and stayed there.

Sakura took a step back.

Naruto started throwing shurikens and kunais at the same tree at a rapid pace, making many thuds and splinters fly out from the poor tree.

This continued for some time, until Naruto ran out of ammo. He than bent over, panting a bit, as the throwing exercise had exhausted him a little.

Sakura wanted to say something, but Naruto wasn't responding to her at all. She really wished that he would at least look at her, with a cold glare or something, or at least yell at her.

But no, Naruto was giving her the silent treatment. He wasn't giving her the satisfaction of letting him yell at her, easing her guilt. All he was doing by not talking to her was letting that guild grow more uneasy and worse by the second.

Sakura was close to tears, and her face was red from the heat that was coming from her. Her ears burned. This wasn't how Naruto should be, where was the fun and cheery Naruto? Did she shatter that all just by her comment yesterday?

Sakura journeyed closer to Naruto, and put out her hand to touch Naruto's shoulder. Naruto suddenly turned around swiftly to look straight at her. No, not at her, his glare went straight through her, literally. His face showed now emotion, looking at Sakura like she was dirt. .

Naruto made a small movement to throw Sakura's hand off of his shoulder, and walked past her again, back towards the village, without saying one word to her.

Sakura could hear Naruto's footsteps and shuffling through the forest get softer and softer until it faded away. She stood their. She could already feel tears welling up at her eyes. She sniffled a bit, and suddenly broke down. She collapsed onto the forest floor an sobbed her heart and soul out.

She knew what her wrong was, that was enough already, but now that Naruto was completely ignoring her, not even giving her the satisfaction of his angry voice, was making everything worse. Sakura really wished she could turn back time and devote her life to Naruto as of right now. She knew that she didn't deserve Naruto's attention anymore, but she had to try. She knew that she lost all of his affections for her, all of that love and friendship. It was lost not in a split second because of yesterday, but slowly over the course of their years knowing each other, of him doting on her, and her abusing him constantly. Yesterday was only the knife that severed his bond with her.

She lowered her head and cried on.

Author's Note- Man, this was short, I know this doesn't bring that much development, but I like stories that are drawn out, giving everything in detail, not rushed horribly like you know.

Sakura-OH NOEZ NARUTO, ME SO SOWWY! FORGIVE ME! I LUV J00!

Naruo-YAY SAKURA! I FORGIVE YOU COMPLETELY EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF IGNORANCE FROM YOU! I WELCOME YOU BACK WITH OPEN ARMS AS NOTHING HAS HAPPENED, THAT MY FEELIGNS ARE HURT OR NOTHING!

Naruto and Sakura hugz and goez off to make babies

Sasuke-jacks off to a picture of Naruto

Um…..yeah….heh heh….Flames please!


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note-Whee, I've checking the stats on my shitty fic, and I realized that my readership goes down by about 100 every chapter…since im on chapter 5 now, I think it will have about 53 readers this time. Even though I'm not getting that many reviews, it kinda warms my heart to see that my story is on the alert of 29 people. Loves and kisses to you all! cries and listens to emo music

(oops! Sorry about the mistake when I put in the wrong chapter! cuts self in corner)

Chapter 5

Sakura was feeling at the bottom of world, and wept until it was close to the afternoon. She heard her own stomach growling. She knew she was hungry, but since she was on her own diet, she didn't allow herself to eat often, or much.

Sakura struggled to get up, feeling weak after sobbing for hours. She realized she's been crying for two days straight, and not for Sasuke, but for Naruto. She winced as she moved her limbs, since a few of them has become numb due to her awkward crying position.

She heard a crow caw, and she looked up into the sky. She knew it was near lunchtime, and Naruto must be at the Ramen Bar by now, since he usually asked her to go with him, but she just refused out flat, not even bothering to come up with an excuse.

Sakura decided to go find Naruto once again and try her luck with him at the Ramen Bar. She steadily walked towards the direction of the village.

Meanwhile at the Ramen Bar, Naruto and Hinata were sitting side by side eating their respective ramen. Well, only Naruto was eating. And extremely voraciously too. This was already his eighth bowl.

All the time, Hinata hasn't even touched her own bowl yet. She was just dreamily staring at Naruto eating.

This was much more than Hinata could have ever asked for in her life. This was a huge progress from before, where she would just hide on the roof of the Bar, or in a nearby tree to spy upon Naruto, hoping to muster up the courage to sit and chat, maybe eat with him too.

And now…she was living her dreams, sitting next to her biggest crush, to her precious Naruto-kun, and watching him eat up close.

Naruto was eating messily with little manners, but Hinata didn't care, this was her Naruto-kun, and everything about him in her pupil less eyes were perfect.

Naruto finished off his current and finally noticed that the whole time, Hinata wasn't eating at all.

Naruto turned to face Hinata, "Oi Hinata, are you all right?" He waved his hand in front of Hinata's dreamy daze.

Hinata snapped out it quickly and stuttered out, "Y-yes! I am!"

Naruto frowned, "Than how come you're not eating at all?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers, "U-um, I-I'm j-just not hungry…"

Naruto frowned even more, "Neh? That's no fun Hinata, come on, eat with me! Or at least talk with me! We hardly ever talk to one another."

Hinata suddenly blushed ferociously at the thought of engaging in a full conversation with Naruto. She looked up at her crush, who was looking back at her with curious eyes.

"Hinata! Are you all right? Your face just turned red completely!"

Hinata took a deep breath, "Y-yes!"

Naruto frowned, "Hinata, I don't mean to be rude or anything, since you're paying and all, but did somebody put you up to this? Like Kiba or Shikamaru?"

Hinata gasped a little, "W-What? W-w-why? N-no!"

Naruto looked at her with a tilted head, "Well, I mean I didn't expect you to offer to pay for my food. Seriously, I've never had anybody offer to pay for my meal besides the Hokage and Iruka-sensei."

Hinata replied shyly, "W-well, that's w-what f-f-f-friends a-are for, right?"

Naruto grinned widely, "Right! Hey Hinata, can I have your bowl of ramen if your honestly not gonna eat it?"

Hinata nodded daintly, and pushed her bowl to him. Naruto took the bowl from her. When his hands reached out to grab the bowl, the tip of his index finger managed to graze Hinata's ring finger.

Hinata suddenly turned beet red. Naruto didn't take notice of this, and proceeded to move the bowl before him and consume the broth and noodles.

Hinata's mind was spinning. Naruto had just touched her. It was only a small touch, and Naruto didn't think of it as anything, but to Hinata, it felt as though if she was offered immortality. Or something equally wonderful and extravagant. Hinata's mind suddenly felt faint.

Just yesterday, Hinata had managed to get Naruto to dine with her, and just today, she just felt Naruto's skin. This was happening all so fast. As insignificant these were to her crush, these were the most precious moments in her life, and she would treasure these memories forever, no matter how short they were.

Hinata's mind started wandering, she honestly didn't know how she was able to muster up the courage to do all of these bold actions. She just remembered yesterday waking up, feeling extremely determined to make Naruto-kun hers. She remembered somehow feeling as though yesterday was the right day to do all of this for her precious Naruto.

Hinata smiled lightly, her mind started wandering off even more. In her own imagination, along with her dreams and numerous romance novels and mangas, she started creating numerous scenarios and scenes of just her and Naruto.

Naruto and her having a nice picnic on a field full of flowers…

Naruto and her taking a stroll through Konoha during the evening…

Naruto and her dining at the expensive and famous French restaurant…

Naruto and her sharing a quiet yet romantic moment watching the sunset…

Naruto and her sharing their first kiss…

Naruto kneeling before her offering her a wedding ring…

Naruto and her standing at the alter, both taking their vows…

Naruto becoming Hokage of Konoha, with her standing right next to him, always, always next to him, to always be there for him, no matter what…

This whole time, Hinata's face just kept on getting redder and redder, and her smile just kept on growing. Naruto had just finished Hinata's bowl and turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata's face was in pure ecstasy in her own little world. Naruto smiled, as her face seemed extremely content. He never saw her like that before. Usually, he saw Hinata just stuttering at him or just fainting on the spot when he arrived on the scene.

Hinata's eye's suddenly focused to see that Naruto was gazing into her eyes. Her face finally attained a new level of red. She suddenly spotted on his face a small udon plastered on his right cheek. She thought of such a great idea at the moment. She could take it off of him! If she did, she'd be getting more contact with the blonde, and also probably show that she wasn't the shy person she was, that she was into cute stuff like this.

Hinata's hands twisted one way and the other, cracking the knuckles. She so desperately to grab that udon off his face, but she was just so unsure of whether it was a good idea or not. It felt like this was the ultimate test, of whether to do so or.

"Come on Hinata, you can do it," thought Hinata to herself.

Hinata's hands started to move up a little. She swallowed, this was such a huge step for her, what if Naruto stopped her? Or thought she was a pervert? Or invading his private space? What if he rejected her and never ate with her again, what if…

Hinata's hand was already halfway to Naruto's cheek.

"So clooooose," moaned Hinata to herself, she knew she had to push herself with ever iota of strength in her to finish this without fainting or running away with embarrassment.

Suddenly, Sakura showed up on the scene. Naruto and Hinata didn't notice her, as they were still staring at each other, with Hinata's hand trembling horribly in midair.

Sakura walked up to see Naruto and Hinata sitting together, seemingly sharing a very tender moment. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Something yanked at her heart horribly. What was the feeling? She felt uneasy watching Hinata and Naruto sitting together. Was she jealous? No, impossible. She couldn't feel jealous. Could she?

Sakura knew perfectly well along with everybody else that knew Naruto that Hinata had the world's largest crush on him. So why was she feeling jealous right now? Hinata has all the right in the world to be with Naruto!

Sakura cracked her knuckles a little.

"That's because you had him first," came a little voice in her mind, "than you lost him…"

Sakura gulped, she didn't know why, but somehow, she suddenly started hating Hinata for some obscure reason. She had no reason to hate her, she was such a sweet person. But just watching her with Naruto just made her stomach uneasy.

Sakura knew what she was about to interrupt was horrible, and that Hinata would probably never forgive her. But…she just had to…just had to stop the two of them from getting any closer!

"NARUTO!"

Hinata's hand suddenly withdrew back quickly from where it was. She looked extremely scared for a split second as Sakura approached them.

Naruto didn't even flinch when Sakura called out his name. He was somehow ready for her.

Sakura reached where Hinata and Naruto were sitting.

"N-naruto! H-hey, are you done eating y-yet? I mean, if your not, d-do you mind i-if I join?" asked Sakura unsurely.

Currently inside Hinata's mind, she was screaming. A scream so loud that even the most powerful of the Akatasuki would have scampered from the mental noise. After the scream dissipated, it turned into a long string of curses at the pink kunoichi. But on the outside, Hinata was just sitting there forlornly, looking extremely depressed.

Naruto turned his body so his entire back faced Sakura completely.

Inside Hinata's mind, so many horrible nightmares were racing through her head. She knew perfectly well that Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura. She didn't blame him either. Sakura was really pretty, she put on make up, her hair was always done nicely, and she also a nice figure. She was also very smart and talented in many areas. What man wouldn't like her.

Hinata wanted to cry suddenly. Here was Naruto's lifelong crush, here to take Naruto away, even after all of her hard work. She knew that she had no business competing with a girl like Haruno Sakura. Of all the people she had to had a crush on, why did it have to be on somebody that had a crush on Sakura?

Hinata's rival stood behind Naruto, gazing at his back, very silent.

Hinata's mind suddenly turned dark.

"That damned bitch," thought Hinata, "How dare she come and take Naruto away?! What right does she have? She's always treated him like dirt! How dare she come now when I finally get close to him? How dare she snatch him away from me!!!"

Sakura, who was currently preoccupied with Naruto, suddenly noticed Hinata's glare piercing her. She wanted to stare back, but she knew her position as of right now. She had no power to do anything except wait for Naruto's response.

"Naruto, do you need me to pay for you meal?" Sakura offered weakly.

Naruto suddenly got up from his seat, with his back still facing Sakura.

"I'm sorry Hinata, something just came up, I have to go." Naruto said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded glumly and watched Naruto march off.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight, Hinata gave Sakura the most dirtiest and evilest glare in the world. Sakura took a step back. She didn't know that Hinata could look so mean.

Hinata looked like she wanted to say something, in which she did. She wanted to unleash upon Sakura for many reasons. First of all was always ignoring and abusing Naruto over the years. The second was making Naruto leave. Hinata didn't have the slightest clue as to why Naruto just left just because of Sakura, but Hinata was sure there was a perfectly good explanation for it.

Sakura was still looking at Hinata, and vice versa. The two were in a locked staring contest.

Suddenly Hinata stood up forcefully from her seat and took two steps towards Sakura. Sakura responded by taking two steps back.

Hinata's whole body was trembling. Her face was twisted into pure anger. Her fists were shaking. She looked like a bomb ready to explode.

Sakura feared for the worst, as she knew she would be no match for Hinata in hand to hand combat.

Sakura closed her eyes awaiting the pain. Suddenly she heard a sniffle. She opened her eyes a bit to see that Hinata was crying.

Sakura was speechless, she didn't know what to do. At one moment, Hinata looked ready to kill, and now, she looked like a lost kitten, unsure of what to do.

Hinata stood there, crying, weeping, wiping away her falling tears. Suddenly, Hinata made a 180 degree turn and made a run for it, leaving Sakura all by herself.

Sakura looked on, unsure of what has just occurred. She looked down onto the ground.

It seems somehow just recently, everybody was against her.

First it was Sasuke, who said some hateful things towards her, than it was Naruto, who outright ignored her, than it was Hinata, Hinata of all people!

Sakura suddenly felt like she just hit an all time low. This was the worst she has ever felt in her whole life.

Author's Note- Wow, this took me an entire afternoon to type, and it still turned out to be shit. On the brighter side, as I was typing this, the amount of people that had my story on alert went up to 31! And favorites went up to 6! W007. Sadly enough, I only have 15 reviews over all, and none of them flames! Rawr, please…more reviews…with flames….


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note-First of all, I would like to apologize to everybody for posting the wrong chapter in my last chapter, I have fixed that, my most sincere apologies. Second of all, I realized that some of you reviewers and readers are wondering very much on what the pairing is. I think I have attained one of my goals. The one thing that I used to hate about Naruto fanfics with romance is that its obvious what the pairings were right off the bat, destroying a central and important part of the story along with the rest of the story and ending. I won't say what the pairing until the end, but I'm going to say this right out, I HAVE NOT DECIDED WHAT THE PAIRING IS! So there is still hope to change my mind through reviews….(hint hint) Lol, but there's another thing, I have nothing against Yaoi and Yuri fanfictions, I have found some that are quite enjoyable even though I am a STRAIGHT male. It's just that the way the fanfic is written and the style is quite intriguing, making the story an enjoyable read despite the homosexual theme. It's very much like BrokeBack Mountain, it's a great story with great actors and great plot and lots of great emotion. But sadly, due to the fear of many guys watching it and labeled gay, its not as popular as it should be. But even due to all of this, I am not writing a yaoi fanfic. Sorry. I know this probably just dropped my viewership about 200,000 ppl, but w/e, I guess that was why my fic was never popular to begin with, lol!

Salutations! And please enjoy this installment of shitty chapter! Cheerio!

Chapter 6

Hinata ran home sobbing her heart out. She hated how no matter what, Sakura was always there to take Naruto away from her, to push her away from him. It's not that she hated Sakura before, but Hinata always just felt so jealous of Sakura as on how she had a leash on Naruto most of the time.

Hinata growled a bit, suddenly feeling a pit of hatred for that pink bitch. On how Sakura always abused Naruto verbally and physically. On how she always ignored him, and how she always despised him. Leaving her poor Naruto-kun to despair in a dark world.

Hinata hated Sakura for always being there to interrupt those short and precious moments in where Naruto and her managed to be together. Just like today at the Ramen Bar.

Hinata despised the way Sakura always acted around Sasuke, that bitching slut, on how she threw herself at Sasuke, and always complaining on how Sasuke doesn't return her feelings. The stupid hypocrite, than what about Naruto?!

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks as she almost arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion.

Why was she suddenly thinking all these mean and hateful thoughts? Just a few days ago, this would have never been in her head, regardless of Sakura's interruption or not. Why was she suddenly becoming so negative? Her fair and gentle personality seemed to be shedding away at a rapid rate these past two days.

Hinata calmed herself a bit, her face stained with tears. She knew that Naruto had the right to choose whoever he wanted to love…but she just hated seeing Naruto being hurt so much. She hated to see how the villagers would treat her Naruto-kun cruelly with no logical explanation, and how many other of his peers would disregard him with the utmost rudeness.

She never understood why Naruto was despised so much by everybody. Hinata couldn't think past six people including herself that respected Naruto and showed it.

Hinata suddenly wanted to cry again. She felt that life was so extremely unfair. Why was it that she wasn't placed on the same team with Naruto? Why was it that Naruto only had eyes for Sakura? Why was it that she was always looked down upon by her own family? Why does she never have courage to do what she wanted to do in her heart?

Hinata couldn't contain her emotions for a split second, and that was enough to let loose once again. Hinata started sobbing again, and she leaned against her mansion walls for support.

Life was so cruel sometimes. Why couldn't she be more like Sakura? More outgoing, more flashy, more talented, more smart, more beautiful? Sakura was everything Hinata wasn't, and more. Why did the Kami's curse her with such a horrible figure and a crush for the blonde ninja?!

Hinata wanted to stop. She wanted to stop it all. No, she didn't mean her life. But she wanted to stop pining away for Naruto from far away. She wanted to stop feeling sorry for Naruto, to feel his emotions whenever he was hurt, happy, sad, depressed, hungry, and etc. She wanted to stop being jealous of Sakura, to always be behind her shadow, always looking for scraps that she leaves behind of Naruto. She didn't want to always be there to just watch Naruto being depressed, not being able to do anything else.

Hinata took a shuddering deep breath. Dear Kami, she was breaking down horribly. Hinata rushed past the gates of her mansion and quickly entered her house, though numerous hallways as quickly as possible, into her own room. She opened her door in a hurry and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing.

Hinata hated her life so much. She wanted Naruto's attention so much. That bastard Sakura didn't deserver Naruto's precious attention! Hinata herself does! Why does that bitch Sakura get everything that she wanted?!

Hinata took another deep breath and thought back to her days back in the Ninja Academy. She remembered once, long ago, when they were all young and innocent, they were on a playground.

Hinata remembered there was a large commotion on the playground. She remembered clearly what was happening. It had started out simply, for a young and cute Naruto, (not that he wasn't cute now) had just asked Sakura out, and it was his first time doing so. Hinata was sure of it, because she had always spied on Naruto's actions during recess, and he's never done anything like this.

The young Sakura had outright rejected him, and ran to Sasuke with numerous other young girls to pine for his attention.

Naruto seemed peeved at the moment, than suddenly roared out a demand to challenge Sasuke to a match for Sakura's love.

This was probably also the first time that Naruto had challenged Sasuke upfront face to face.

Sakura had smacked Naruto upside the head for saying something so stupid. Hinata had to bite her lips back than to stop herself from shouting out something vulgar to Sakura.

Sakura than stated that she only belonged to Sasuke. But Sasuke agreed to the challenge.

That was when the whole playground gathered at the jungle gym. Everybody was chattering wildly as Sasuke and Naruto stepped up to the front of the jungle gym. Everybody was cheering on Sasuke, including his fangirls. Naruto stood alone by himself, undaunted, glaring at everybody, flaunting his pride, little as it may have been.

Suddenly they were off! Sasuke and Naruto climbed up the jungle gym as rapidly as they could. They climbed and climbed, one faster than the other, than the other faster the first. Suddenly, just before they reached the top, Naruto lost his grip, and fell backwards, landing onto the soft sand at the bottom of the jungle gym.

Sasuke reached the top, and than leapt onto the ground. Everybody cheered happily and rushed to congratulate Sasuke, saying words that were demeaning about Naruto and how much of a failure and loser he was.

Everybody followed Sasuke to another part of the playground, including Sakura.

Nobody paid any attention to Naruto, who sat there forlornly, looking sad, ready to cry. That was when Hinata meekly stepped into the sandbox with him.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata than meekly asked.

"Huh?" asked Naruto, "Who're you?"

"I'I'm H-hinata," blurted out Hinata a bit to quickly.

"Neh? I've never seen you before!" Which was the truth, because Hinata always hid herself from Naruto, never allowing him to see more of her than a shadow, this was her first time completely revealing herself at him.

"U-um…" muttered Hinata, she suddenly felt very stupid at the moment.

Naruto scowled at her, "What do you want?! Are you here to make fun of me too? Sasuke not paying attention to you either?"

"N-no-no!" gasped Hinata, "n-never! I-I j-just want-ed t-o s-say that w-was r-rrealy amazing!"

"What? The me falling off onto my butt or the part where everybody was laughing at me?"

"N-neither! I f-found it –a-a-a-amazing th-that you d-did so great!"

Naruto frowned, than smiled, "I guess your right huh? I never gotten to the top of the jungle gym so quickly before!"

Hinata nodded quickly.

Naruto laughed good heartedly, as though nothing had happened before with him and Sasuke.

Hinata sat down on the sand with Naruto in front of him.

"U-um….N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't hear her, for he was off in his own little world.

"Of course! I did so well this time! If I challenged Sasuke tomorrow, I'll be sure to win Sakura's love!"

Hinata's head drooped at hearing this, and didn't go on.

Naruto hopped up and ran off somewhere else, completely forgetting to say goodbye or even mutter a word to Hinata.

Hinata than felt very bad, because her crush had just ditched her at a moment's notice because of Sakura…

Hinata opened her eyes in present day. She didn't blame Naruto at all for ignoring her. Naruto has always been kind of dense with other people. He's never truly understood other people's actions and emotions right off the bat. That was what made Naruto so special and loveable to her. His innocence was one of them.

Hinata sighed, Naruto was really innocent, not in the form of not knowing what killing and sex was, but the fact that his mind didn't lead straight up to those ideas right off the bat. Hinata on the other hand, she knew perfectly well that she was a pervert, and her all seeing Byuukagan didn't help the matter. She has one to many times spied on Naruto with her Byuukagan, and not just for looking through walls…

Hinata shook her head. She really had to get her mind out of the gutter. To many of those ecchi mangas she bought were affecting her.

Hinata sighed and plopped onto her bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. Naruto may not notice her, but there might be a way…Sakura's way…

Author's Note- ACK! OMFG! THIS IS THE WORST PIECE OF SHIT I'VE EVER WRITTEN! I shall commit hara kiri (self suicide) for such improperness! I know Hinata's personality is out of wack right now, but I'll explain that later on, probably in chapter 8 or 9 on why she's suddenly so bold and angry and such…lawlz…but seriously, flamez me guyz! Or else I'll make Sakura hump the crap outta Naruto!!! mwuahahhahahahahahahahahhahaha


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note- All right, who here thinks I'm ever so delightedly evil? I write extremely short chapters, and each one is extremely concentrated on mostly one person, in a time period of about thirty minutes, dragging out the story, with my nonsensical unnecessary details, making the story almost unbearable to read as it is already. And despite all of that, your still getting nowhere in the plot very unsure of what is to happen, only as of right now, getting an idea of what everybody is thinking in their little fickle minds. Muwhehehehehehe (watches readership go down by about 500,000) Aw snapz! TT I'm sowwy!!! Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! Rawr! I need my flaming!

Chapter 7

Naruto cursed to himself darkly as he walked on the path to his home. He shouldn't have reacted so quickly to Sakura. What if she saw that as a sign of weakness, than she'll start coming after him more and more, in an attempt to break down the barrier he had up against her right now.

Naruto knew perfectly well that Sakura was just feeling guilty right now. He didn't need somebody that was only pretending to like him. Including guilt. He kicked at a rock on the path. This was getting annoying. Pretending that somebody wasn't there was a lot harder than he thought.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, than what should he do when other's disrespected him? It would extremely hard to ignore an angry mob of people ready to beat the snot out of him. This new vow was much harder to keep than he had expected.

Naruto snorted in disgust, if that was the case, he was going to have to ignore this whole village basically. He didn't really like doing this either. Somewhere in his heart, he knew he still liked Sakura a bit. Just a bit though, not that much anymore. In that one instance, she had killed just about everything he felt for her.

Naruto sighed and kept on walking until his house came into the clearing. His eyes widened for a split second. His house, as broken down and dirty as it was already, had just recently been defaced and intruded upon. His boarded up windows were on the ground, his door split wide open with an axe, and with blue graffiti paint on his roof with numerous new holes shouting out loudly many vulgar words or insult and cursing at him and his family.

Naruto smiled a bit, this was usually pretty regular for him, every time he fixed or patched up his house, they would come in about two weeks time and tear it down. He found it interesting as training and learned much from this. Such as not to keep valuables in the house. But the words were a problem, he was now going to either have to scratch them out or come home everyday to see those hateful words.

Naruto shrugged and decided to worry about it later. He walked through his splintered door and peered in his three room house. It wasn't much, the Third Hokage had given it to him, in a very secluded area, in hopes that people wouldn't bother him much, but to the civilians delight, it only made it easier to deface his house without being caught in broad daylight.

Naruto looked around, his kitchen first, it was completely ransacked, including his foraged food and his broken fridge. It was bare as a bone. They didn't leave anything of value this time. On the floor was a cup of ramen that was broken with its dry noodles split across the floor.

Naruto hatefully stepped onto the already shattered noodles and listened to them crunch his feet. He than walked into his small living room, the room he spent the least amount of time in. It usually just contained trash, but the intruders had cleared most of it out too.

Naruto grinned a bit, the joke was on them, he was planning on clearing this room out sooner or later.

Naruto than walked into his bedroom. He was a bit surprised to see burn marks on the walls, and his curtains charred. His bed was a pile of black dust. The only thing remaining was his picture of Team Seven. At least the people destroying his house had enough heart to leave it untouched somewhat.

Naruto went up to the picture and looked into it. His eyes narrowed sharply as soon he saw Sakura's face on it. His nostrils flared as he angrily grabbed the photo out of the snapped frame and ripped her picture right off the sheet and tossed it out his broken window.

Naruto stopped. He didn't know why he felt so angry all of a sudden. Was he trying to pinpoint a blame on somebody? Sakura probably? Just because she was the most recent cause of his gloominess?

Naruto growled at himself a bit. He was to ignore Sakura, not hate her openly, this went along with his mask. Everything had to be covered, nothing can leak out, NOTHING.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his bed. He was planning on actually sleeping tonight. He thought back to his kitchen.

Never mind the food he thought, he hardly ever ate dinner now. But the bed was a problem. Naruto was already a semi-hardened shinobi, but he preferred to sleep in bed, regardless of its crap state. He was going to have to find a new one in the junkyard as he did previously with this one, as he had with everything he owned basically.

Naruto laid down onto the dusty floor, onto the charred ground, with broken glass everywhere. Naruto laid down with all of depression he has gathered over the past ten years, and let it press down upon his body, forcing his mask to split. Everything smooshed Naruto all at once, giving him the impression that he was holding up the world, not vice versa.

He smiled. This was all training to him. A true shinobi had to kill his emotions, he once heard from another shinobi. Haku was it? He didn't want to become a cold and emotionless killing machine. But sometimes, it seemed like it did help on many of life's matters.

Naruto stretched lazily and yawned. He was to tired to go look for a bed tonight, maybe tomorrow after training or something.

Naruto yawned again sleepily. With that, he shut his cerulean eyes and dozed off into slumber land.

Meanwhile, Sakura was already back at her humble abode. She didn't feel like crying, even though her heart was feeling quite heavy. She was sprawled onto her pink bed, as was everything else in her room. She picked up a small pink teddy bear and hugged it tightly.

"I wonder if Naruto will talk to me…" pondered Sakura to herself silently, "He probably will, that idiot probably will forget in a few more days or something…"

Sakura laid there staring at her ceiling light and fan. But what if he didn't? What if Naruto just kept on acting as if she didn't exist anymore? That would make her life more torture than what it was already. Each day, she would try to apologize or talk to him, and he would just keep on ignoring her.

How ironic, this was coming back to bite her straight in the ass. Stupid Karma, this was how Sasuke acted towards her, and how she acted towards Naruto. Except Naruto is being much more harsher on his ignorance, completely shutting out Sakura.

Sakura hugged her teddy bear tighter and close her eyes for a moment. This guilt that's been gnawing at her for more than two days was getting to be unbearable. She knew she would never get over this feeling until Naruto forgave her, but who knows when that would be?

Naruto was extremely stubborn, she clearly knew that, as proven on many numerous occasion. Was Naruto trying to drive her insane? Dear Kami, she hoped not, but it would seem to be like a good punishment for her actions against him.

Sakura flipped onto her stomach. She suddenly remembered a strange feeling she had at the Ramen Bar when she saw Naruto and Hinata together. The feeling was only there for a few minutes, not very long, but it was lodged in her head.

The feeling of jealousy. Why did she feel that? Naruto was only a teammate, nothing else, but a teammate she had wounded horribly with extremely bad words. She shuddered, but why would she feel jealous? Was it the fact that Naruto had only always wanted to hang out with her? And than easily switched to another girl when he decided to leave her?

Sakura bit her tongue, was Naruto not only trying to drive her insane but jealous as well too? Sakura shook her head aggressively. She had no right to feel jealous, Naruto had pined away for her love for a long time now. He had the right from day one to leave her and go onto another girl.

But no, the stupid blonde had to keep on trying with her, finding any small excuse to be there with and for her. Sakura grinded her teeth forcefully. She felt very hot. This was making her feel more guilty by the second.

Everything Naruto's done for her…

Sakura's eyes watered a bit. How could she had been so blind to Naruto's doings? Dear Kami she was so stupid and narrow-minded. She only had eyes for Sasuke, but Sasuke from the beginning had rejected so many girls that he might as well been labeled as gay! But no…, she had to keep her hopes up in case her Sasuke-kun had a change of heart and came after her.

Those were the dreams Sakura's had for the past few years about Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes grew heavier and heavier, until she went to sleep.

That night, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura each dreamt their own respective dreams, each quite different, but still similar in a twisted way.

Hinata twisted and turned in her bed, dreaming a half nightmare, half dream. She first dreamt that Naruto and her were together, married happily, with three children. They were together on a couch, sharing a tender moment together, just about to kiss. This was like Hinata's every night dream, always with Naruto, just her and him, together happily in love, content.

Than suddenly, Naruto broke contact with her. The couch they sat on disappeared, and Naruto fell into a dark abyss. Hinata reached out to grab him, but he was just barely out of her reach and fell. Suddenly from behind Hinata, a giant forehead loomed behind her, and an extremely huge Sakura stood behind her laughing evilly. In her hand was a leash, and the leash was attached to Naruto.

What made it worse was that Naruto wasn't looking sad or depressed at all. Instead, he looked just ever so delighted, sitting like a dog at Sakura's feet, kissing them with everything he had.

Hinata cried out to Naruto, but Naruto ignored her, like she wasn't there, and continued to snuggle Sakura's feet.

Sakura's giant feet in one fell swoop kicked Naruto several yards away from her, screeching out horrible words that Hinata couldn't hear properly. But Naruto just got right up and ran right back to Sakura with a wide grin and open arms, hugging Sakura. In which Sakura just responded by kicking him far away again, each time, Naruto looing worse and worse, with numerous injuries and bleeding.

And all Hinata could do watch from a high perch, unable to move, and only cry and screaming out to Naruto as he took this abuse over and over again.

In Naruto's dream, he was somehow able to conjure up a happy one. He was bouncing back and force in a world full of ramen, with the Hokage hat perched on his little blonde hat, and many people bowing before him.

Naruto was content, but suddenly, an image of Sakura flashed before him, and everything else disappeared. There, right before him, Sakura's face just sat there, just him and her. Nothing else. He couldn't move. He couldn't feel anything either. His emotions were dead flat. He tried to feel something, to search for an emotion proper for the face in front of him, but he reached upon empty feelings.

Suddenly, the image of Sakura morphed into Sakura herself. She stood there with a sad look on her face. She than stepped daintily to the frozen Naruto. She whispered something he couldn't quite hear, but it made him feel as though Sakura was sad.

At that moment, Naruto wanted to comfort her, to hug her and make her feel all the better. Suddenly he split into two. One Naruto rushed to Sakura's side, patting her back, saying nice words, hugging here, doing everything he could do for the now crying Sakura. But the other Naruto shoved the comforting Naruto away and slapped Sakura harshly.

He than proceeded to insult the crying Sakura, slapping her and kicking her. That was when Sakura stepped back, and ran away crying even louder.

The first Naruto, who had comforted Sakura, stood up and yelled angrily at the second Naruto.

He yelled something along the lines of being so close. Just a little more he shouted, just a little more and she would have been in their arms, to love them, and they would have been happy.

The second one spit on the ground and slapped the first Naruto. He hissed out evilly that the little bitch slut didn't deserve their attention and respect. She never deserved it from the first time she rejected them.

"We should move on," he hissed, his eyes glowing red.

"NO!" shouted out the first Naruto, his blue eyes watering, "I won't give up on her, she'll realize that Sasuke's stupid! She'll come to us sooner or later! We just have to keep on hoping and trying!"

"SHUT UP! We both know that little tramp is nothing more than a stupid bitch! She'll kill herself one day anyways when Sasuke goes off to find Itachi. She's nothing to us! She's nothing!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They bickered back and forth, with the second Naruto with red eyes winning the argument. The second Naruto grew larger and larger, dwarfing the first one with blue eyes. Suddnely everything turned white.

And a quick image of Hyuuga Hinata flashed before his eyes, holding a bowl of steaming ramen.

It calmed him for some reason, not the ramen, but Hinata herself…

In Sakura's bed, she was tossing and turning. Sakura was dreaming of so many things at once it was hard to contain it all.

First, Sasuke was with her, sitting on a park bench on a bright and shiny day. They were gazing into each other's eye deeply. But suddenly, out of the corner of Sakura's eye, she saw Hinata feeding Naruto a bowl of ramen.

Sakura for some unknown reason, stood up and rushed over to Hinata, tackling her before she could give Naruto another bite of ramen.

Than suddenly Sasuke rushed by and grabbed Naruto and dragged him away.

Sakura than started hitting Hinata. Hinata retaliated, punching her with her Gentle Fist.

Another Sakura suddenly walked onto the scene and kicked the first Sakura in the back. The second Sakura and Hinata proceeded to start kicking the shit out of Sakura. Sakura couldn't get up, only able to take it silently.

For a long time they kicked, than they both disappeared in an instance.

Sakura got up, to find that she was in a white room, with Sasuke and Naruto in a corner. Sasuke was whispering something into Naruto's ear, and Naruto listening attentively.

Sakura got up to apologize to Sasuke for running away suddenly. But Sasuke just flipped her off and faded away.

Naruto was nodding vigorously.

Sakura suddenly remembered what she did to Naruto and attempted to apologize to him.

But next to Naruto, Hinata faded into existence and grabbed his arm, latching onto it.

Sakura was crying by now, and screamed a loud no. Rushed forward to split them apart.

She couldn't understand why she was doing that though.

But Naruto stopped her short by kicking Sakura in the stomach, forcing her to stop. Than Hinata laughed cruelly. Sakura looked up, hoping to find Naruto looking at her, but he was kissing Hinata deeply, frenching her with great skill and passion.

For some reason again, Sakura felt jealous, envious, and betrayed. She cried as the couple walked away. Suddenly she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. She looked to the side to find a smiling Naruto next to her.

She smiled to, this was the Naruto she knew. Naruto kneeled next to her, gave her some comforting words, and wiped her tears while hugging her. Sakura felt very content and happy for a moment.

Suddenly, a kunai sliced into her heart. She could feel the kunai, but not the pain. She could see the blood dripping out of her clothes, but couldn't feel the wetness. She looked at Naruto with shock.

He was now standing, with a kunai in his own heart. He was looking Sakura with emotionless eyes now. He spit on her, and suddenly walked away.

Sakura couldn't chase after him. She could only sit there, in the darkness, alone, with nobody to come and help her…all alone…

Hinata and Sakura both woke up at the same time on the opposite side of the village with a sudden jolt.

"NARUTO!" the two of them screamed at the same time.

Naruto on the other hand woke up, feeling strangely contented. His stomach growled and he got up to check the sky. It was morning. He smiled, another day ready for him to conquer!

Author's Note-Oh man, this feels like shit too. TT boo hoo, my chapter 6 suddenly dropped to only two digits! TTTTTTT I should just stop writing this story. I'll just come up with a shitty ending like the rest of this shitty fic and leave a shitload of plotholes…TT.

THAT IS UNLESS J00 ALL FLAME ME!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

But seriously, my stats just dropped ever so horribly, from 363 to only 7! And I only got 1 review last chapter….TT but its nice to know that my story increased up to 46 alerts and 11 faves! TT But the viewership! TT that's not right, with 46 alerts, and 11 faves, you'd think that it'd be at least 50ish viewers… oh well, I'll be coming up with a ending I guess in the next chapter. goes off to cut self due to shitty ass writing abilities….

I wasn't feeling this neither when I was writing either, cause my last last chapter got 10 reviews, than dropped ever so horribly. I'VE LOST ALL FAITH IN MYSELF!!! RAWR!!

(lol, is this helping my viewership? I heard emo people attracts other people….XD)


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note-All right, All right, I've realized I've been a really stupid, greedy, obnoxious, emo, and idiot fanfic writer. I ask for too much even though my stories are complete shit. I just opened up my eyes to see some other fanfics. Some have more chapters than I do but with less than 3 reviews…I honestly feel sorry for them….And than there's one with about 20 chapters with 600 reviews, which really cheeses me off. But after seeing some other review rates with chapters, I realized I shouldn't be complaining, I'm a lot better off than some other authors…

Now onto another thing. You know what I usually find funny about most romance fanfics in here ? Putting aside the Yaoi ones, you'll realize a lot of the stories only contain a small amount of people. Now I understand that in their fanfics and time periods, not everybody may be present, but even in a very possible situation, they receive no other outside interaction except a select few, making the choices, possibilities, and ideas very limited. Than there are those fictions that say in the summary right out flat. SASUSAKU!! THERE IS NO ROCK LEE AND NARUTO IN THIS FIC!

No offense to these authors, but those guys are very lazy. They're too lazy to find a way around the obstacle of other possible love interests in their characters lives. They just want to rush to point and end it where everybody is luvvy dubby with no problems in their lives. I find those fics quite monotonous and boring as the plot is easily predicted, and we all obviously know who's going to end up with whom. Now I understand a few author's like to state who's paired off with who right off the bat so the viewer isn't offended by yaoi or yuri. I've found some enjoyable reads of developing emotions and actions between characters even though I know they are going to end up with each other. But the select few authors who choose not to do this create a very repeated story, with limited options for the characters. And in doing so, they are rewriting the same old and true story except in a different, fashion, wording, or style.

Another thing is how people like to place people together at random, I know that Gaara/Sakura is quite popular, and I don't have any hate against that. This is fanfiction, your allowed to write to your heart's content, twisting the subject and such until it matches your ideas. But can you please add something to make it more realistic? Such as why Sakura would suddenly like Gaara, or vice versa? I know many author's explain it, but the few that don't, are seriously throwing themselves into suicide. I'm not bagging on the stories where Sakura and Gaara are already together, and just enjoying a cute alone time together. But the stories that have them adventure together and grow on one another quite often leave many plotholes and questions left unanswered.

Now after my stupid and shitty ass rant, I would like to say to everybody that I'm not raggin or hating on anybody's style and such, and I'm not saying anybody sucks at writing, but I'm just merely giving some advice on how one can have their story to become more popular… of course I should follow my own advice, but hey, I'm to lazy to do so….;; (watches readership go down by another 700,000 due to angry and peeved writers) Ah cwap….

PS-I was joking about ending the chapter early, I'm not THAT evil, lol, and shitty, oh, and about the thing saying how lack of characters and such. I know I'm being a huge hippocrite right now, but I won't have any other characters join in until Chapter 10 probably, cause remember, the past few chapters has only been two days, and a little bit less, its possible not to see anybody you know in those two days. But just to prove I'm not a HUGE hippocrite! I shall write in another character next chapter prolly!!!

Hahahahahahahahahaha (chokes on a fly and dies)

Chapter 8

Both Sakura and Hinata were extremely disgruntled the following morning. Their dreams that quickly turned into nightmares didn't help their much needed beauty sleep.

Team Seven's practice was pretty much about one hour, with Naruto ignoring a tired Sakura, and Kakashi concentrating mostly on Sasuke. After that hour, Kakashi dragged Sasuke away to some Kami forbidden place to teach him some other secret ninjitsu.

Of course, right after that, Naruto had no reason to stay anymore, unlike before. He left right off the bat and went straight to the Ramen Bar.

Sakura had felt a bit hurt at the sudden departure of Naruto. Usually after practice, he would bounce up to her and ask her out on a date or to go for some ramen, but now…

Sakura sighed, today was actually a bit better, she must've stopped feeling so guilty. She still wants to make it up to Naruto, but the guilt she experienced before wasn't as harsh. Maybe she was getting used to it.

Sakura suddenly punched a tree hard with her bare fist. It hardly did any damage. Sakura suddenly felt tired, and not from the fitful dream she had last night. She just suddenly felt tired for some unknown reason. She searched her heart and answer to her exhaustion, but came up short.

"Ah, poor Sakura," cooed a voice in her head, "already giving up on Naruto? You don't want to fight Hinata for him?"

Sakura shook her head, why would she want to fight Hinata for Naruto?! It was obvious from the start that the shy brunette had feelings for Naruto. Hinata had so much more right to Naruto's feelings than she did herself.

"Of course she does, but don't you want Naruto for yourself?"

Sakura shut her eyes tightly and scrunched her face up. No, of course not, why would she want Naruto? She only wanted to apologize to him for her past behavior, as hard that may seem with just a moment's apology though.

"You deserve Naruto as much as Hinata," came the voice again.

No, no she didn't, but she wanted to for some reason. A hunger in her wanted to hold Naruto in her arms and hug him tightly and smother him with kisses. It was a crazy and fleeting feeling, but it made her feel good. It made her feel guiltily good, like eating a whole chocolate cake by yourself without thinking of the calories or sharing with anybody else good.

Sakura suddenly shuddered, she realized she just gave in to her wants.

"That's what it's always been about, your wants."

Sakura gripped the tree with both her hands tightly. She didn't want to experience this right now, not this guilty pleasure. No, she couldn't stop her mind. In a moment's gratification, her barrier broke down, and thoughts of her and Naruto spilled into her mind like a flood breaking down a flimsy wooden dam forcefully.

All the guilt, depression, and tears she's been storing up in her suddenly got mixed violently together with the feelings of this newfound pleasure. Sakura closed her eyes calmly, and was instantly lost in a moment of memories, imaginations, and wants.

So many of them filled with Naruto, past, present, and future. Sakura shuddered horribly, this was so wrong. She didn't want to think these thoughts, but it was just so hard to stop thinking about them when they made all the bad feelings she's been experiencing the past few days go away for that one instant. It felt like a drug of instant relief for all the pressure that's been upon her. This new sensation washed away everything that's been on her mind.

Sakura suddenly shot open her eyes and gave a loud gasp. She realized that she was leaning against the tree now with her back, and she was sweating profusely.

So many thoughts of her and Naruto…

So many jealous feelings of Hinata when she got to sit with Naruto…

So many feelings of regrets when she herself rejected Naruto so many times…

Sakura clenched her chest and trembled, this was the most horrible yet sensual feeling she's ever experienced. She's never had these thoughts before for Sasuke. This was wrong, and she knew it.

She despised Hinata for being in her way to Naruto's attention. She despised herself for noticing Naruto so late. She despised how she didn't accept Naruto before. She despised everything she's done to him, and how she was the one that forced him out of her life.

"You're such a filthy hippocrite,"

Yes, yes she was, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to rip Hinata away from Naruto. She knew perfectly well she had no right too, but the want was so powerful she didn't care about morals as of right now. All she could think about was Naruto.

Naruto….the name made her shiver a bit. He suddenly seemed much more than he ever was in her eyes now. He was everything Sasuke was not. He was her sunlight. That one thing that was always there to be there for her. And now that he was unattainable to her, it just made her want to lust after him so much more.

"Shit," was all Sakura could say out loud as she rubbed her temples sorely.

Meanwhile, Kurunei's Team had just finished practicing. They were all exhausted. Hinata was extra tired due to her restless dream from yesternight. Kurunei left the genins to themselves with a few words of goodbye for the day.

Aburame Shino, Inuzaka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata all sat upon the dirt ground sweating profusely. They were all silent, just sitting there, not really caring for one another. They were all just trying to catch their breath.

Hinata slumped to the ground and laid there, watching her chest heave up and down heavily. She was so tired, not just physically, but also mentally from the horrible nightmare she had.

Hinata suddenly felt very sad when she thought about that dream. How true it was to the real Naruto and Sakura. That's how Naruto was treated by Sakura all the time. Naruto would come to her, hoping for acceptance, but all she would do it just hurt him and push him far away.

Hinata gritted her teeth in anger, that slut, how dare she treat her Naruto-kun that way?

Poor Naruto though, he just keeps on coming back to Sakura for more, getting hurt each time in the process more and more. It hurt Hinata's heart to see Naruto so pitiful like that.

That pink bitch was such a hypocrite too. When Sasuke rejects her, she would wail out with such saddening emotion as though it was the end of the world. Naruto would always be there to comfort her. Always there to just pick up the scraps that Sasuke leaves.

Hinata's hands formed a fist. And as soon as Sakura felt better, she would run off to chase after Sasuke once again, not thinking once about poor Naruto. Who should be there for Naruto when he got hurt than? Definitely not Sakura, as she was the cause of all the problems for Naruto.

Hinata's eyes softened up a bit. If only she was bolder before, than she would have been there to help Naruto. She would've been all right with scraps left behind by Sakura. Hinata wasn't picky and spoiled like that Sakura. She would have been glad just to be close to Naruto.

Hinata suddenly realized something. Something was different about Naruto yesterday at the Ramen Bar when Sakura arrived. It was something that Hinata couldn't quite place her finger on.

Something snapped and she realized what was different. Naruto suddenly lost the happy vibe he always emitted. Once Sakura arrived, he suddenly became quiet and emotionless and quickly left after that.

Hinata bit her lower lip. Now why was that? Did something happen between the two that she hasn't been informed about yet?

Hinata tried to figure it out with what she had. All she knew was that Naruto was seemingly normal until Sakura arrived. Than normally Naruto would've abandoned the Hyuuga heiress and bounced after Sakura like a magnet. But that wasn't the case this time, he just outright left with few words.

Hinata's eye narrowed and her mind suddenly came up with millions of possibilities. Most of them were Naruto abandoning Sakura.

Hinata's heart suddenly felt strained for a moment. If that truly was the case, than that means this would be the prime time to make Naruto hers! Naruto would definitely be heartbroken right now, and her, Hinata, would be right there to pick him up for once. And if she played her cards right, Naruto would fall for her!

But there was flaw to this. Who's to say that Naruto wouldn't just leave her for Sakura right after he felt better? Hinata shook her head. That wasn't her say, Naruto had the right to choose whoever he wanted, not her. As much as she wanted and lusted after the blonde ninja, she would never force him upon herself if it made him sad or unhappy.

Hinata suddenly wanted to cry. Why was she so weak? Why did she never fight for what _she_ herself wanted? Why did she always have to be the goody goody two shoes? Why couldn't she be evil and a bitch for once and get what she wanted? Why did she have no will?

Hinata wanted to sink into the ground. The fact that Naruto would always seem to be out of her reach made her want to die right now. But than again, the past two days, she has been quite bold, making moves, as small as they may seem. But they were extremely huge accomplishments, and that meant a lot to herself.

Suddenly, a huge shadow blocked out the sun form her body. It was Kiba and his little mutt companion, Akamaru.

"Hey Hinata, you all right? You've been lying there awfully long," inquired Kiba. Akamaru gave a small woof.

Hinata nodded gently, and allowed herself to be helped up by Kiba.

Hinata patted herself off.

Kiba smiled, "Hey Hinata, you wanna come with Shino and me to go get some ice cream? Or would you rather have something else?"

Hinata wanted to chuckle a bit, she had almost forgotten today was the day where Shino, Kiba, and herself went out as friends, not a team, and did something together for fun.

Hinata shook her head and replied, "No, ice creams fine."

"Cool!" cheered Kiba and Akamaru gave a happy yip. He bounced towards Shino screaming something about not wanting cockroaches in his ice cream this time.

Hinata giggled quietly. For some reason, Kiba reminded her of Naruto very much. But there was still vast differences. Kiba and Naruto, they're personalities were so much alike, the way there were so determined, and so energetic and happy all the time.

Than why did she only like Naruto and not Kiba? That was because Naruto had so much more to endure. Unlike Kiba, Naruto had to endure the village's abuse. Kiba on the other hand, was just an average ninja, who uses dogs. Naruto had that bright smile that shined up the whole world, Kiba was just happy and kept to himself. Naruto was so much more emotional, but hid it all, and never let it out. Kiba never had anything to be depressed about, and was always happy.

Hinata sighed. She was thinking crazy. She clearly knew that Kiba only liked her as a friend. She knew for a fact that Kiba had his eye on Ino for some strange reason. Even though Kiba wasn't extremely obsessed with her, unlike Hinata with Naruto, but Hinata could tell with her eye that Kiba liked Ino to a small extent.

Hinata didn't want to have a relationship with Kiba either. She liked Kiba as a friend. She honestly couldn't imagine living with Kiba as his wife. She could imagine having the smell of wet dog everywhere and having dog hair littered in every corner imaginable.

"Hey Hinata! Come on! Or else I'm going to eat your ice cream!" shouted Kiba as he and Shino traveled down to a nearby Ice Cream stand.

"H-Hai!" answered Hinata hurriedly as she chased after them.

Author's Note-Oh Yeah Allahee, to say the truth, I kinda knew I was whoring for reviews, but the thing you typed in your last review, I didn't get to read it until I finished up this whole story, so yeah, lol! XD I know I'm being a hippocrite right now as not to add so many characters in the story, but like I said, it's a drawn out process, and characters will gradually join sooner or later. But thanks for pointing that out, though it was a bit late, I kinda figured it out about two hours before you posted it. XD. But thanks anyways! Lol.

PS-You'll also notice I'm not asking for reviews…I NEED FLAMES TO FUEL MY ANGER TO FINISH THIS SHITTY FIC! By sending my flames, I'll get angry, and I'll get inspired to make this story better…..you know…but than again, now that I mentioned it, the whole psychological effect is lost..so oh well..

Oh yes, I have a few ideas for who Naruto could ignore next after a few more chapters.

Oops, did I kill all those hopeful Kiba/Hina lovers? Sorry! If you guys want, I can always change it around and have Kiba come after Hinata for a bit or something….hehheh..

PLEASE FLAME MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

PS-oh yes! I feel very proud for some reason. This story officially has over 7500 hits! Yay! It beat my other Story, the humor one I stopped on (The Ramen Bar). And it now has 37 reviews with 51 people listing my story on alert! W007!Faves increased up to 16 now, lol. For some reason, I feel like I met my most of my quota.

Here it is, 50 alerts

5000 hits

50 reviews

20 favorites.

So kinda halfway, but I don't mind about the favorites as much as hits and alerts though, lol. Ja Ne!


	10. Sincere Apologies and Explanations

Hey enduring readers, I know my shitty ass fic hasn't been updating, I just want everybody to know that I'm going through a stupid phase right now where I think I can write a novel and make a small fortune out of it. I've spent over a month and a half on it already, in all due honesty, I think its going all right, but it could stand much adjustments. I won't be updating this fic for a while, sorry to everybody if your disappointed you won't have to deal with this shit for a while, a little break for your minds, lol. I might write a few chapters during Christmas break.


End file.
